Tua até o amanhecer
by Deboraa
Summary: Desfigurado e cego, Lord Edward Cullen decidiu parar de viver depois de voltar da guerra. Isabella Swan, sua enfermeira só quer que ele enxergue aquilo que os olhos não vêem - histórico - ExB
1. Capítulo I

**Capítulo 1**

Inglaterra, 1806

_Querida senhorita Alarch,_

_Rogo-lhe que me perdoe por ter o atrevimento de me pôr em contato com você de um modo tão pouco convencional…_

— Me diga, senhorita Swan, tem alguma experiência?

Em algum lugar da extensa mansão jacobina soou um golpe tremendo. Embora o corpulento mordomo que estava realizando a entrevista se encolheu e a governanta que permanecia atenta junto à mesinha de chá soltou um chiado audível, Isabella nem sequer piscou.

O que fez foi tirar uns pedaços de papéis do bolso lateral da desgastada mala de couro que tinha a seus pés com uma de suas luvas brancas.

— Estou segura de que encontrará minhas cartas de referência em ordem, senhor Beckwith.

Embora fosse meio-dia, no modesto salão havia uma luz abismal. Os raios de sol que entravam pelas frestas das grosas cortinas de veludo se refletiam no suntuoso tapete turco de cor rubi. As velas pulverizadas pelas mesas enchiam as esquinas de sombras trementes. O quarto cheirava a mofo, como se não o tivessem ventilado durante séculos. Não fosse pela ausência de festões negros sobre as janelas e os espelhos, Isabella teria jurado que uma pessoa muito querida tinha morrido recentemente.

O mordomo agarrou os papéis e os desdobrou. Enquanto a governanta estirava seu comprido pescoço para olhar por cima de seu ombro, Isabella rezou para que a débil luz jogasse a seu favor e lhes impedisse de ver bem as assinaturas rabiscadas. A senhora Philpot era uma mulher atrativa de idade indeterminável, tão elegante e magra como redondo era o mordomo. Embora não tinha rugas no rosto, o coque negro que levava na nuca estava coberto de cãs.

— Como pode ver, trabalhei durante dois anos como governanta para lorde e lady Carstairs — lhe informou Isabella enquanto o senhor Beckwith folheava rapidamente os papéis — Quando continuou a guerra, uni a outras governantas como voluntária para atender aos marinheiros e quão soldados voltavam feridos do mar ou do frente.

A governanta apertou um pouco os lábios. Isabella sabia que ainda havia gente que acreditava que as mulheres que cuidavam dos soldados eram pouco mais que donas de cantina. Criaturas indecentes que nem sequer se ruborizavam ao ver um desconhecido nu. Ao sentir que o calor lhe subia pelo rosto, Isabella levantou um pouco mais o queixo.

O senhor Beckwith a examinou por cima de seus óculos de arreios metálica.

—Devo confessar senhorita Swan, que é um pouco mais jovem do que tínhamos pensado. Um trabalho tão árduo requer mais… maturidade. Possivelmente uma das outras aspirantes… — Se deteve o ver que Isabella arqueava as sobrancelhas.

— Eu não vejo nenhuma outra aspirante, senhor Beckwith — assinalou ajustando-as óculos no nariz com um dedo — Com o generoso salário que ofereciam no anúncio, esperava ver fora uma larga cauda.

Então se ouviu outro golpe, mais perto ainda que o último, que soou como se uma espécie de besta fora para sua guarida.

A senhora Philpot rodeou rapidamente a cadeira fazendo ranger suas anáguas engomadas.

— Um pouco mais de chá, querida?

Ao inclinar a bule de porcelana lhe tremia tanto a mão que o chá se derramou no prato de Isabella e caiu sobre seu regaço.

— Obrigado — murmurou Isabella esfregando a mancha com a luva sub-repticiamente.

O chão se estremeceu visivelmente sob seus pés, ao igual que a senhora Philpot. O rugido amortecido que seguiu foi enfeitado com uma enxurrada de juramentos incompreensíveis. Já não havia nenhuma dúvida. Alguém — ou algo — estava se aproximando.

Lançando um olhar de pânico a dobro porta dourada que conduzia à câmara contigua, o senhor Beckwith ficou em pé com sua frente proeminente brilhando de suor.

— Pode que não seja o momento mais oportuno…

Enquanto devolvia a Isabella as cartas de referência, a senhora Philpot lhe tirou a taça e o prato da outra mão e os depositou no carrinho do chá com um ruidoso repico.

— Beckwith tem razão, querida. Terá que nos perdoar. É possível que nos tenhamos precipitado… — A mulher obrigou a Isabella a levantar-se e tentou afastar a da porta empurrando-a para as portas que conduziam ao terraço, que estavam cobertas por umas grosas cortinas.

— Minha bolsa! — protestou Isabella lançando um olhar de impotência à mala por cima do ombro.

—Não se preocupe — lhe assegurou a senhora Philpot chiando os dentes em um amável sorriso — Um dos criados a levará a seu carro.

Enquanto crescia o estrondo dos golpes e as blasfêmias, a mulher cravou as unhas na resistente lã marrom da manga de Isabella para que se movesse. O senhor Beckwith as rodeou rapidamente e abriu um dos balcões, alagando a penumbra com o radiante sol de abril. Mas antes de que a senhora Philpot pudesse fazer sair a Isabella cessou o misterioso alvoroço.

Os três se voltaram de uma vez para olhar as portas douradas ao outro lado da habitação.

Durante um momento não se ouviu nada exceto o suave tic-tac do relógio francês que havia sobre a chaminé. Logo chegou um ruído muito estranho, como se houvesse algo arranhando as portas. Algo grande. E furioso. Isabella deu um passo involuntário para trás, a governanta e o mordomo intercambiaram um olhar apreensivo.

Ao abri-las portas deram um forte golpe às paredes opostas. Mas emoldurado por elas não havia uma besta, a não ser um homem, ou o que ficava dele depois de desfazer-se da capa de verniz da distinção social. O cabelo escuro e desalinhado lhe caía por debaixo dos ombros. Ombros que quase enchiam a largura da porta. De seus estreitos quadris penduravam umas calças de ante que marcavam todas as curvas de suas musculosas pernas. Sua mandíbula estava escurecida por uma barba de vários dias que lhe dava um ar de pirata. Se tivesse tido um facão entre os dentes, Isabella teria fugido da casa temendo por sua honra.

Levava meias três-quartos, mas sem botas. Ao redor do pescoço tinha um lenço frouxo e enrugado, como se alguém tivesse tentado atá-lo várias vezes e se deu por vencido. A sua camisa de linho lhe faltavam a metade dos botões, revelando uma parte de peito bem musculoso com um fino pêlo dourado.

Ali plantado na soleira da porta, inclinou a cabeça em um ângulo estranho, como se estivesse escutando algo que só ele podia ouvir, batendo as asas seu aristocrático nariz.

Isabella sentiu um formigamento na nuca. Não podia livrar-se da sensação de que o que estava procurando era seu aroma. Quando quase se convenceu de que era ridículo começou a caminhar para diante com a graça de um depredador natural, direito para ela.

Mas um banco abarrotado de coisas se interpôs em seu caminho. Embora tentou lançar um grito de advertência, tropeçou-se com o banco e caiu ao chão.

Muito pior que a queda foi como ficou ali convexo, como se não tivesse nenhum sentido especial levantar-se. Nunca.

Isabella ficou paralisada enquanto Beckwith corria a seu lado.

— Senhor! Pensávamos que estava jogando uma sesta!

— Sinto decepcionar — disse o conde do Sheffield com a voz amortecida pelo tapete — A alguém lhe deveu esquecer me agasalhar.

Enquanto se livrava de seu servente e se levantava cambaleando-se, o sol que entrava pela janela aberta lhe deu totalmente no rosto.

Isabella ficou boquiaberta.

Uma cicatriz recente, ainda avermelhada, dividia em duas a esquina de seu olho esquerdo e descia por sua bochecha como um raio, esticando a pele a seu redor. Tinha sido o rosto de um anjo, com essa beleza masculina reservada para os príncipes e os serafins. Mas agora estava marcada para sempre com o selo do diabo. Isabella pensou que possivelmente não fosse o diabo, a não ser Deus que tinha ciúmes de que um simples humano pudesse ser tão perfeito. Sabia que deveria lhe parecer repulsivo, mas não podia apartar a vista. Sua beleza truncada era mais irresistível que sua perfeição.

Levava sua desfiguração como uma máscara, escondendo detrás dela qualquer signo de vulnerabilidade. Mas não podia fazer nada para ocultar o persistente desconcerto de seus olhos verdes como a espuma do mar, com os que estava atravessando a Isabella.

Enrugou o nariz.

— Aqui há uma mulher — anunciou totalmente convencido.

— Sim, senhor — disse animadamente a senhora Philpot — Beckwith e eu estávamos tomando o chá em um pequeno descanso.

A governanta voltou a atirar a Isabella do braço, lhe suplicando em silêncio que escapasse. Mas o olhar cego de Edward Cullen a tinha deixado cravada ao chão. Começou a mover-se para ela, agora mais devagar, mas com a mesma determinação que antes. Nesse momento Isabella se deu conta de que era uma tolice interpretar sua prudência como um signo de debilidade. Seu desespero o fazia ainda mais perigoso, sobre tudo com ela.

Continuou avançando com tanta resolução que inclusive a senhora Philpot se refugiou nas sombras, deixando a Isabella só frente a ele. Embora seu primeiro impulso foi ir-se dali se obrigou a ficar com a cabeça alta. O temor inicial de que poderia equilibrar-se sobre ela estava infundado.

Com uma misteriosa percepção, parou-se a tão somente um metro dela farejando o ar com cautela. Isabella não podia imaginar que a fresca fragrância de fresias que se pôs detrás das orelhas pudesse atrair tanto a um homem. Mas a expressão de seu rosto enquanto enchia os pulmões com seu perfume fez que se sentisse como em um harém esperando o prazer do sultão, e sua pele se estremeceu como se estivesse tocando-a por toda parte sem levantar um dedo.

Quando começou a rodeá-la girou com ele, seguindo um instinto primitivo que não confiava em que estivesse detrás dela. Por fim se deteve, tão perto que pôde sentir o calor animal que irradiava de sua pele e contar cada uma das pestanas de ponta dourada que *bordeaban* esses olhos extraordinários.

— Quem é ela? —perguntou olhando justo por cima de seu ombro esquerdo — E o que quer?

Antes de que algum dos serventes pudesse articular uma resposta, Isabella disse com firmeza:

— Ela, senhor, é a senhorita Isabella Swan, e veio a solicitar o posto de enfermeira.

O conde desviou seu olhar vazio para baixo, franzindo os lábios como se lhe parecesse divertido que sua presa fora tão pequena.

— Quer dizer babá? Alguém que possa me cantar para que durma, dê-me de comer na boca e me limpe… — vacilou o tempo suficiente para que os dois criados se encolhessem de medo —… o queixo se me cai a baba?

— Não tenho voz para cantar canções de ninar, e estou segura de que é perfeitamente capaz de limpár queixo — respondeu Isabella tranqüilamente — Meu trabalho consistiria em lhe ajudar a adaptar-se a suas novas circunstâncias.

Ele se aproximou dela ainda mais.

— E se não quero me adaptar? E se quiser que me deixem sozinho para que possa me apodrecer em paz?

A senhora Philpot ficou boquiaberta, mas Isabella se negou a escandalizar-se.

— Não tem que ruborizar-se por mim, senhora Philpot. Posso lhe assegurar que estou acostumada aos arrebatamentos infantis. Quando trabalhava como governanta a meus tutelados gostavam de provar os limites de minha paciência fazendo birras quando não se saíam com a sua.

Ao ser comparado com um menino de três anos, o conde baixou a voz até que se converteu em um grunhido ameaçador.

— E devo supor que lhes tirou esse hábito?

— Com o tempo adequado, e paciência. E parece que neste momento temos essas duas coisas.

Quando se voltou de repente para o senhor Beckwith e a senhora Philpot Isabella se assustou.

— O que os faz pensar que esta será diferente das outras?

— As outras? — repetiu Isabella arqueando uma sobrancelha.

O mordomo e a governanta intercambiaram um olhar de culpabilidade.

O conde se deu a volta de novo.

— Suponho que não lhe falaram que suas predecessoras. Vejamos, a primeira foi a velha Cora Gringott. Estava quase tão surda como eu cego. Fazíamos um bom casal. Passava-me a maior parte do tempo procurando provas sua trombeta para lhe falar por ela. Se não me falhar a memória, acredito que durou menos de quinze dias.

Começou a passear-se de um lado a outro por diante de Isabella dando exatamente quatro passos para diante e quatro passos para trás com suas largas pernadas. Resultava fácil imaginar passeando pela coberta de um navio com esse domínio, seu cabelo dourado ao vento e seu olhar penetrante fixo no horizonte.

— Logo veio essa moça do Lancashire. Era tão tímida que logo que falava sussurrando. Nem sequer se incomodou em cobrar seu salário ou em recolher suas coisas quando partiu. Foi gritando em metade da noite como se a perseguisse um louco.

— Me imagino — murmurou Isabella.

Depois de uma breve pausa continuou passeando-se.

— E a semana passada perdemos à querida viúva Hawkins. Parecia mais forte e mais inteligente que as outras. Antes de sair daqui muito zangada recomendou ao Beckwith que contratasse a um tratador de animais, porque era evidente que seu amo devia estar em uma jaula.

Isabella se alegrou de que não pudesse ver que estava torcendo os lábios.

— Já vê, senhorita Swan, que sou um caso perdido. Assim pode voltar para a escola ou a creche de onde veio. Não faz falta que perca mais seu precioso tempo. Nem o meu.

— Senhor! — protestou Beckwith — Não é necessário que seja rude com a jovem dama.

—Jovem dama? Já! — Ao estender uma mão o conde esteve a ponto de decapitar um ficus que parecia que não tinham regado em mais de uma década — Posso dizer por sua voz que é uma criatura avinagrada sem um pingo de doçura feminina. Se tivessem querido me buscar uma mulher, no Fleet Street poderiam ter encontrado uma melhor. Não necessito uma enfermeira! O que preciso é um bom…

— Senhor! —gritou a senhora Philpot.

Pode que seu amo fosse cego, mas não estava surdo. Sua súplica escandalizada lhe fez calar-se com mais eficácia que um golpe. Com o fantasma de um encanto que devia ter sido sua segunda natureza, girou sobre um talão e fez uma reverência a um brincalhão justo à esquerda de onde estava Isabella.

— Rogo-lhe que me perdoe por meu arrebatamento infantil, senhorita. Desejo-lhe um bom dia, e uma boa vida.

Reorientando-se para as portas do salão, avançou para diante negando-se a andar mais devagar ou ir medindo seu caminho. Poderia ter alcançado seu destino se não se golpeou o joelho com a esquina de uma mesa de mogno com tanta força que Isabella fez um gesto de compaixão. Lançando um juramento, deu à mesa uma violenta patada e a estrelou contra a parede. Custou-lhe três intentos encontrar os pomos de marfim, mas por fim conseguiu fechar as portas detrás dele com um golpe impressionante.

Enquanto se retirava às profundidades da casa, os ruídos e as blasfêmias esporádicas se foram desvanecendo.

Depois de fechar brandamente a janela, a senhora Philpot voltou para carrinho e se serviu uma taça de chá. Logo se sentou no bordo do sofá como se fosse uma convidada, entrechocando ruidosamente a taça contra o prato.

O senhor Beckwith se afundou pesadamente a seu lado. Tirando um lenço engomado do bolso de seu colete, secou-se o suor da frente antes de lançar a Isabella um olhar contrito.

— Temo-me que lhe devemos uma desculpa, senhorita Swan. Não fomos de tudo sinceros.

Isabella se acomodou no brincalhão e cruzou as mãos enluvadas sobre seu regaço, surpreendida ao descobrir que também ela estava tremendo. Agradecida pelo refúgio que proporcionavam as sombras, disse:

— Bom, o conde não é o pobre inválido que descreviam em seu anúncio.

— Não foi ele mesmo desde que voltou dessa maldita batalha. Se lhe tivesse conhecido antes… — A senhora Philpot tragou saliva com seus olhos cinzas cheios de lágrimas.

Beckwith lhe deu seu lenço.

— Lavinia tem razão. Era todo um cavalheiro, um autêntico príncipe. Às vezes penso que o golpe que lhe deixou cego também lhe afetou à mente.

— Ao menos a suas maneiras — disse Isabella secamente — Seu engenho não parece ter sofrido nenhum dano.

A governanta se passou o lenço por seu estreito nariz.

— Era um menino brilhante, sempre tão rápido com os números e as respostas. Era estranho lhe ver sem um livro debaixo do braço. Quando era pequeno tinha que lhe tirar a vela na hora de lhe deitar por medo de que colocasse um livro na cama e queimasse as mantas.

Isabella se estremeceu ao dar-se conta de que também lhe tinham privado desse prazer. Era difícil imaginar uma vida sem o consolo que podiam proporcionar os livros.

Beckwith assentiu com os olhos brilhantes pelas lembranças de tempos melhores.

— Era a alegria e o orgulho de seus pais. Quando lhe ocorreu a absurda idéia de alistar-se na Marinha Real, sua mãe e suas irmãs ficaram histéricas e lhe suplicaram que não fosse, e seu pai, o marquês, ameaçou-lhe lhe deserdando. Mas quando chegou o momento de embarcar se reuniram todos no mole para lhe dar sua bênção e despedir-se dele.

Isabella estirou uma de suas luvas.

— Não é muito freqüente que um nobre, sobre tudo sendo o primogênito, dita fazer uma carreira naval, verdade? Pensava que o exército atraía aos ricos e aos que tinham títulos nobiliários, enquanto que a marinha era o refúgio dos pobres e os ambiciosos.

— Não deu nenhuma explicação — interveio a senhora Philpot — Só disse que tinha que seguir a seu coração em qualquer lugar que lhe levasse. Negou-se a comprar uma fila como fazia a maioria da gente, e insistiu em chegar aí por seus próprios méritos. Quando receberam a notícia de que lhe tinham subido a tenente a bordo do Victory sua mãe chorou de alegria, e seu pai estava tão orgulhoso que esteve a ponto de arrebentar os botões de seu colete.

— O Victory — murmurou Isabella. O nome desse navio tinha sido profético. Com a ajuda de outras naves derrotou à armada do Napoleão no Trafalgar, destruindo o sonho do imperador de dominar os mares. Mas o preço da vitória foi muito elevado. O almirante Nelson ganhou a batalha, mas perdeu sua vida, como muitos de quão jovens lutaram valorosamente a seu lado.

Suas dívidas estavam saldadas, mas Edward Cullen seguiria pagando o resto de sua vida.

Isabella sentiu um arrebatamento de ira.

— Se tem uma família tão fiel, onde estão agora?

— Viajando pelo estrangeiro.

— Em sua residência de Londres.

Depois de responder ao uníssono, os serventes intercambiaram um olhar de vergonha. A senhora Philpot suspirou.

— O conde passou a maior parte de sua juventude no Cullen Park. De todas as propriedades de seu pai, sempre foi seu favorita. Tem uma casa em Londres, é obvio, mas tendo em conta a crueldade de suas feridas, sua família pensou que seria mais fácil que se recuperasse no lar de sua infância, afastado da curiosidade da sociedade.

— Mais fácil para quem? Para ele ou para eles?

Beckwith apartou a vista.

— Em sua defesa devo dizer que a última vez que vieram a lhe ver os jogou do imóvel. Por um momento temi que ordenasse ao guarda que soltasse aos cães.

— Duvido que fora tão difícil livrar-se deles. — Isabella fechou um momento os olhos e fez um esforço para recuperar a compostura. Não tinha nenhum direito a julgar a sua família por sua falta de lealdade — passaram mais de cinco meses desde que resultou ferido. Deu-lhe seu médico alguma esperança de que possa recuperar algum dia a vista?

O mordomo moveu a cabeça com tristeza.

— Muito poucas. Só há um ou dois casos documentados nos que se conseguiu desculpar uma perda tão grande.

Isabella inclinou a cabeça.

O senhor Beckwith se levantou. Com suas bochechas carnudas e sua expressão abatida parecia um bulldog melancólico.

— Espero que nos perdoe por esbanjar seu tempo, senhorita Swan. Sei que teve que alugar um carro para vir aqui. E estarei encantado de pagar de meu bolso sua volta à cidade.

Isabella ficou em pé.

— Isso não será necessário, senhor Beckwith. De momento não vou voltar para Londres.

O mordomo intercambiou um olhar de desconcerto com a senhora Philpot.

— Desculpe?

Isabella se aproximou da cadeira que tinha ocupado em um princípio e agarrou sua mala.

— Ficarei aqui. Aceito o posto de enfermeira do conde. Agora, se forem tão amáveis de pedir a um de quão criados recolha meu baú do carro e me mostrar minha habitação, prepararei-me para começar com minhas obrigações.

Ainda podia cheirá-la.

Como se quisesse lhe torturar lhe recordando o que tinha perdido, o sentido do olfato de Edward se havia aguçado nos últimos meses. Quando passava pelas cozinhas podia dizer imediatamente se Étienne, o cozinheiro francês, estava preparando um fricandó de vitela ou uma cremosa besamel para tentar seu apetite. O mínimo rastro de fumaça lhe informava se o fogo da deserta biblioteca tinha sido avivado recentemente ou estava apagando-se. Enquanto se derrubava na cama na habitação que se converteu em uma guarida mais que em um quarto, assaltou-lhe o rançoso aroma de seu próprio suor pego aos lençóis enrugados.

Era ali aonde tinha retornado para curar suas feridas, onde dava voltas pelas noites, que só se distinguiam dos dias por seu silêncio sufocante. Entre o crepúsculo e o amanhecer às vezes se sentia como se fosse o único ser vivo no mundo.

Edward apoiou o dorso da mão sobre sua frente e fechou os olhos seguindo um velho hábito. Ao entrar no salão identificou imediatamente a água de lavanda que usava a senhora Philpot e a loção capilar de almíscar que se tornava Beckwith no pouco cabelo que ficava. Mas não reconheceu a fresca fragrância que perfumava o ar. Era um aroma doce e azedo, suave e atrevido de uma vez.

A senhorita Swan não cheirava como uma enfermeira. A velha Cora Gringott cheirava a naftalina, e a viúva Hawkins às amêndoas amargas que tanto gostava. Mas a senhorita Swan tampouco cheirava à solteirona murcha que parecia quando falava. Se o tom de sua voz era indicativo, seus poros deveriam emanar uma mescla venenosa de couve podre e cinzas.

Ao aproximar-se dela descobriu algo mais surpreendente ainda. Baixo esse limpo aroma cítrico havia um aroma que lhe voltava louco e nublava o pouco que ficava de seus sentidos e de seu bom julgamento.

Cheirava a mulher.

Edward grunhiu apertando os dentes. Não havia sentido nenhum desejo desde que despertou nesse hospital de Londres e descobriu que seu mundo se tornou escuro. Entretanto, o doce aroma da senhorita Swan lhe tinha feito evocar uma confusa mescla de vagas lembranças: beijos roubados em um jardim iluminado pela lua, roucos murmúrios, a pele acetinada de uma mulher sob seus lábios. Todos os prazeres que nunca voltaria a conhecer.

Quando abriu os olhos descobriu que o mundo seguia envolto em sombras. Pode que o que havia dito ao Beckwith fosse certo. Pode que necessitasse os serviços de outro tipo de mulher. Se pagasse o suficiente é possível que fosse capaz de olhar seu rosto destroçado sem sentir repugnância. Mas que importava? Pensou Edward soltando uma gargalhada. Nunca saberia. Enquanto fechava os olhos e imaginava que era o cavalheiro de seus sonhos, ele podia supor que era o tipo de mulher que sussurraria seu nome e lhe faria promessas de lealdade eterna.

Promessas que não tinha nenhuma intenção de cumprir.

Edward se levantou da cama. Essa maldita mulher! Não tinha direito a lhe tentar tão amargamente e a cheirar tão bem. Menos mal que tinha ordenado ao Beckwith que a jogasse. Assim não teria que voltar a preocupar-se com ele.

* * *

Olá meninas !

Estou aqui com a adaptação de um dos meus livros favoritos : **YOURS UNTIL DAWN - TERESA NEGREIROS**

É uma historia de chorar de amores, sério.

Quem quiser me conhecer é só ir lá no youtube, no meu canal, mmedeboraa.

Novamente, não alego direitos nem sobre os personagens nem sobre a historia.

Obrigada, Débora


	2. Capítulo II

CAPITULO 2

_Querida senhorita Alarch,_

_Apesar de minha reputação, posso lhe assegurar que não tenho o costume de cercar correspondência clandestina com todas as jovens formosas que eu gosto…_

Ao dia seguinte, enquanto Isabella baixava a provas pela curvada escada que conduzia ao coração do Cullen Park, quase se sentia como se tivesse ficado cega. Não tinham aberto nenhuma só janela da mansão, como se a casa, ao igual que seu amo, sumiu-se no reino da escuridão eterna.

Ao pé das escadas havia uma vela que dava a luz suficiente para ver que os rastros que tinha deixado no corrimão estavam cobertas de pó. Fazendo uma careta, tirou-as com sua saia. Com o tom pardo da cachemira duvidava que ninguém se desse conta.

Apesar da sufocante penumbra era impossível ocultar por completo a legendária riqueza dos Cullen, que tinha feito que a nobre família fora a inveja de todo o mundo. Tentando não sentir-se intimidada pelo desdobramento de tantos séculos de privilégio, Isabella desceu das escadas ao vestíbulo. A casa se modernizou dos tempos dos painéis escuros e os arcos Tudor de suas sombrias raízes jacobinas. As sombras dançavam sobre o reluzente mármore italiano de nervura rosada sob seus pés. Todas as molduras e as cornijas, todos os relevos de flores e vasos que adornavam os revestimentos de madeira tinham sido dourados ou bronzeados. Inclusive o modesto quarto que a senhora Philpot tinha atribuído a Isabella tinha uma vidraça sobre a porta e tapeçarias de seda nas paredes.

Beckwith tinha insistido em que seu amo era «um autêntico príncipe». Contemplando a opulência que lhe rodeava, Isabella suspirou. Possivelmente não fosse tão difícil reclamar esse título se a gente tinha crescido em um palácio.

Resolvida a encontrar a seu novo paciente, decidiu empregar uma de suas próprias armas. Inclinando a cabeça para um lado, ficou quieta e escutou.

Não ouviu gritos nem golpes, a não ser o tinido musical de pratos e copos. Um som que acabou sendo menos musical quando houve uma explosão de cristais quebrados seguida de um juramento selvagem. Embora Isabella fizesse uma careta, em seus lábios se perfilou um sorriso triunfante.

Recolhendo-a saia, atravessou o salão onde se realizou sua entrevista e saiu pela porta oposta seguindo o ruído. Enquanto percorria as estadias desertas teve que esquivar vários sinais do passado do conde. Suas sólidas botas de cano longo rangeram sobre a porcelana rota e as lascas de madeira. Ao deter-se para endireitar uma delicada cadeira Chippendale, o rosto gretada de uma estatueta chinesa riu dela.

A destruição não era surpreendente dada a inclinação de Edward a perambular pela casa sem ter em conta sua falta de visão.

Logo passou por debaixo de um bonito arco. A ausência de janelas no comilão negava à cavernosa estadia incluso uma fresta de luz. Se não tivesse sido pelas velas que resplandeciam a ambos os extremos da majestosa mesa, Isabella poderia ter pensado que se encontrava na cripta familiar.

Um par de criados com libré custodiavam o aparador de mogno sob o atento olhar do Beckwith. Nenhum deles pareceu dar-se conta de que Isabella se encontrava na porta. Estavam muito ocupados observando todos os movimentos que fazia seu amo. Enquanto o conde dava uma cotovelada a uma taça de cristal empurrando-a para o bordo da mesa, Beckwith fez um discreto sinal. Um dos criados correu para diante para agarrar a taça antes que pudesse cair. Ao redor da mesa o estou acostumado a estava cheio de partes de cristal e porcelana, evidência de seus anteriores fracassos.

Isabella observou os largos ombros e os musculosos braços de Edward, surpreendida uma vez mais de que fora um homem imponente. Seguro que podia lhe romper o delicado pescoço com os dedos polegares e índice. Se era capaz de encontrá-la, é obvio.

Seu cabelo brilhava com a luz da vela, penteado só com uns dedos impaciente desde que se levantou da cama. Levava a mesma camisa enrugada do dia anterior, mas agora estava manchada de graxa e chocolate. E se tinha subido as mangas de qualquer maneira até os cotovelos para não arrastar os volantes dos punhos pelo prato.

Levou uma fatia de bacon à boca, rasgou uma parte da carne tenra com os dentes e logo procurou provas o prato que tinha diante. Isabella franziu o cenho ao ver a mesa. Não havia nenhum talher à vista. O qual podia explicar por que Edward estava agarrando os ovos cozidos de uma fonte de porcelana com a mão. Depois de escondê-los ovos se meteu um pãozinho à boca. Logo se passou a língua pelos lábios, mas não conseguiu tirá-la mel que tinha na esquina da boca.

Embora se sentisse como uma espécie de espião, Isabella não podia apartar a vista dessa gota dourada de mel. Apesar de sua terrível falta de maneiras na mesa, havia algo muito sensual em sua forma de comer, em sua determinação para aplacar seu apetite, amaldiçoando todo tipo de convenções. Enquanto agarrava uma costeleta e começava a morder a carne diretamente do osso, o suco lhe caía pelo queixo. Parecia um antigo guerreiro que acabou de derrotar seus inimigos e de raptar a suas mulheres. A Isabella não teria surpreso que lhe agitasse o osso e gritasse: «Mais cerveja, moça!»

De repente ficou paralisado e farejou o ar com uma expressão feroz. Isabella também abriu suas fossas nasais, mas o único que pôde cheirar foi o apetitoso aroma do bacon.

Deixando a costeleta no prato, disse com uma calma inquietante:

— Beckwith, deveria me haver informado que acaba de trazer uns limões frescos para meu chá.

Ao ver a Isabella o mordomo abriu bem os olhos.

— Temo que não, senhor. Mas se quer irei buscá-los imediatamente.

Edward se lançou sobre a mesa tentando agarrar ao mordomo, mas Beckwith já tinha desaparecido pela outra porta com a cauda de sua jaqueta detrás dele.

— Bom dia, senhor — disse Isabella sentando-se em uma cadeira em frente dele, mas longe de seu alcance — Terá que perdoar ao senhor Beckwith. É evidente que tinha algo urgente que fazer.

Franzindo o cenho, Edward voltou a sentar-se em sua cadeira.

— Esperemos que inclua falsificar algumas cartas de referência e fazer suas malas. Logo poderão retornar juntos a Londres.

Ignorando o sarcasmo, Isabella sorriu amavelmente aos imóveis criados. Com suas bochechas tintas, seus narizes sardentos e seu cabelo castanho encaracolado, nenhum dos dois parecia ter mais de dezesseis anos. Ao olhá-los melhor se deu conta de que além de ser irmãos eram gêmeos.

— Morro de fome — disse — Poderia tomar o café da manhã algo?

Inclusive sem ver, Edward deveu perceber a indecisão de seus serventes. Depois de tudo, não era normal que uma empregada comesse na mesa de seu amo.

— Sirvam à dama, estúpidos! — vociferou — Não seria muito hospitalar permitir que a senhorita Swan se fosse com o estômago vazio.

Os criados se apressaram a lhe obedecer, e estiveram a ponto de chocar enquanto punham um prato de porcelana e uns talheres de prata diante de Isabella e enchiam uma bandeja do aparador. Lançando a um deles um sorriso reconfortante por cima do ombro, aceitou uma fonte de ovos, várias fatias de bacon e um pãozinho. Tinha a sensação de que ia necessitar todas suas forças.

Enquanto o outro criado lhe servia uma taça de chá fumegante disse ao Edward:

— Ontem passei a noite me instalando em minha habitação. Suponho que não lhe importará que tenha esperado até hoje para começar com minhas obrigações.

— Não tem nenhuma obrigação — respondeu ele voltando a levá-la costeleta aos lábios — Está despedida.

Ela alisou um guardanapo de linho sobre seu regaço e tomou um pequeno sorvo de chá.

— Temo que não tem autoridade para me despedir. Não trabalho para você.

Edward baixou a costeleta, formando com suas sobrancelhas douradas uma nuvem tormentosa sobre a ponte de seu nariz.

— Desculpe? Devo estar perdendo ouvido também.

— Ao parecer o senhor Beckwith me contratou seguindo as instruções de seu pai. portanto meu patrão é Theodore Cullen, marquês do Thornwood. Até que ele me relatório que meus serviços como enfermeira já não são necessários, esforçarei-me para lhe satisfazer a ele com meu trabalho, não a você.

— Bom, é uma grande sorte, verdade? Porque o único que me satisfaria seria sua partida iminente.

Utilizando uma faca e um garfo, Isabella cortou uma parte de bacon.

— Então me temo que está condenado a seguir insatisfeito.

— Dava-me conta no momento em que ouvi sua voz — murmurou.

Negando-se a dignificar o insulto com uma réplica, Isabella se meteu o bacon entre os lábios.

Apoiando os dois cotovelos sobre a mesa, ele lançou um violento suspiro.

— Me diga, senhorita Swan, como minha nova enfermeira, que tarefa gostaria de assumir primeiro? Gostaria de me dar de comer, por exemplo?

Olhando o branco brilho de seus dentes enquanto mordia outra parte de costeleta, Isabella disse:

— Dado seu… entusiasmo desenfreado pela comida, preocuparia-me um pouco aproximar tanto os dedos a sua boca.

Um dos criados sofreu um ataque de tosse repentino, e seu irmão lhe deu uma cotovelada nas costelas.

Edward agarrou a última parte de carne da costeleta e atirou o osso ao prato, falhando seu objetivo por completo.

— Devo supor que não aprova minhas maneiras na mesa?

— Não sabia que a cegueira impedisse de usar talheres e guardanapos. Daria-lhe o mesmo comer com os pés.

Edward ficou paralisado. A pele tensa ao redor de sua cicatriz empalideceu, fazendo que a marca do diabo parecesse mais impressionante ainda. Nesse momento Isabella se alegrou de que não tivesse uma faca.

Jogando um comprido braço sobre a cadeira do lado, inclinou todo seu corpo para o som de sua voz. Embora sabia que não podia vê-la, sua atenção era tão intensa que Isabella teve que conter o impulso de encolher-se.

— Devo confessar que me intriga, senhorita Swan. Seu tom é culto, mas não consigo identificar seu acento. Criou-se na cidade?

— Na Chelsea — respondeu duvidando que tivesse tido muitas oportunidades de freqüentar o modesto bairro ao norte de Londres. Ao tomar um gole muito generoso de chá se queimou a língua.

— Tenho curiosidade por saber como uma mulher com seu… caráter veio a solicitar este emprego. O que lhe levou a responder a dita chamada? A caridade cristã? Um desejo irresistível de ajudar a seus semelhantes? Ou talvez seu íntima compaixão pelos mais débeis?

Agarrando uma colherada de ovo de sua taça de porcelana, Isabella disse com resolução:

— Entreguei-lhe ao senhor Beckwith várias cartas de referência. Estou segura de que as encontrará em ordem.

— Se por acaso não se deu conta — repôs Edward com um tom zombador em sua voz — não pude as ler. Possivelmente você possa me informar de seu conteúdo.

Ela deixou a um lado a colher.

— Como lhe expliquei ao senhor Beckwith, trabalhei durante quase dois anos como governanta para lorde e lady Carstairs.

— Conheço a família.

Isabella ficou tensa. Até que ponto os conheceria?

— Quando se reataram as hostilidades com os franceses li no Teme que muitos de nossos nobres soldados e marinheiros estavam sofrendo por falta de atenção. Assim decidi oferecer meus serviços a um hospital local.

— Sigo sem entender por que deixou que cuidar meninos para curar feridas sangrentas e dar a mão a homens que perderam a cabeça pela dor.

Isabella fez um esforço para eliminar a paixão de sua voz.

— Esses homens estiveram dispostos a sacrificá-lo tudo por seu país. Assim que eu também posso fazer um pequeno sacrifício por minha parte.

Ele soprou.

— Quão único sacrificaram foi seu bom julgamento e seu sentido comum. venderam-se à Marinha Real por uma parte engomada de pano azul e uns galões dourados nos ombros.

Ela franziu o cenho horrorizada por seu cinismo.

— Como pode dizer algo tão cruel? Inclusive o rei lhe felicitou por seu valor!

— Isso não deveria lhe surpreender. A Coroa tem uma larga história recompensando a loucos e sonhadores.

Esquecendo que não podia ver, Isabella se levantou pela metade da cadeira.

— Não são loucos! São heróis! Heróis como seu próprio comandante, o almirante lorde Nelson!

— Nelson está morto — disse ele com tom terminante — Não sei se isso o converte em um herói ou em um louco.

Derrotada no momento, voltou a sentar-se em sua cadeira.

Edward se levantou, utilizando os respaldos das cadeiras para rodear a mesa. Enquanto suas poderosas mãos se aferravam à madeira esculpida de seu assento, Isabella ficou quieta olhando para diante com uma respiração agitada e audível para ambos.

Ele se agachou tanto que seus lábios estiveram a ponto de roçar perigosamente a parte superior de sua cabeça.

— Estou seguro de que suas intenções são sinceras, senhorita Swan. Mas pelo que se refere, até que recupere o julgamento e renuncie a seu emprego só tem uma obrigação. — Suas suaves palavras eram mais contundentes que um grito — Manter-se afastada de meu caminho.

Com essa advertência a deixou, e ao passar junto ao criado este se adiantou para lhe oferecer seu braço. Embora supunha que não deveria lhe surpreender que decidisse andar às cegas pela escuridão em vez de aceitar uma pequena ajuda, encolheu-se quando em algum lugar da casa ressonou um forte golpe.

Isabella não tinha nada que fazer, exceto passear pelas estadias escuras do Cullen Park. O silêncio era quase tão opressivo como a penumbra. Não havia o bulício que se poderia esperar de uma próspera casa de campo do Buckinghamshire. Não tinha criadas acontecendo espanadores pelos *zócalos* e os corrimões, nem donzelas subindo as escadas com cestas de roupa limpa, nem lacaios conduzindo lenha para alimentar as chaminés. Todos os lares pelos que passava estavam frios e escuros, com seus rescaldos reduzidos a cinzas. Os querubins esculpidos dos mantos de mármore das chaminés a olhavam com tristeza, com suas gordinhas bochechas manchadas de fuligem.

O punhado de serventes que se encontrou parecia andar por ali sem nenhuma tarefa especial entre mãos. Ao vê-la se escondiam entre as sombras sem levantar a voz por cima de um murmúrio. Nenhum deles parecia ter pressa por agarrar uma vassoura e varrer as lascas dos móveis e as partes de porcelana que cobriam os chãos.

Isabella abriu umas portas dobre ao final de uma sombria galeria. As escadas de mármore conduziam a um imenso salão de baile. Durante os escuros meses de inverno não tinha tido muito tempo para fantasiar, mas agora não pôde evitar fechar os olhos um instante. Imaginou o salão envolto em um torvelinho de cores, música e alegres conversações, e se imaginou a si mesmo deslizando-se pelo chão reluzente nos fortes braços de um homem. Podia lhe ver sorrir enquanto ela levantava a mão para acariciar os galões dourados que adornavam seus largos ombros.

Isabella abriu rapidamente os olhos. Movendo a cabeça por sua loucura, fechou de repente as portas do salão de baile. Era culpa do conde. Se lhe permitisse realizar o trabalho para o que tinha sido contratada, poderia manter sua traiçoeira imaginação sob controle.

Enquanto caminhava por um amplo salão, emprestando tão pouca atenção como Edward a seu redor, golpeou-se o pé com um console derrubado. Lançando um grito de dor, saltou sobre um pé massageando-os dedos doloridos através do quebrado couro de suas botas. Se tivesse levado umas sapatilhas de pele de cabrito provavelmente se teriam quebrado com o golpe.

Olhando as frestas de sol que tentavam atravessar o sufocante peso das cortinas de veludo, Isabella apoiou as mãos nos quadris. Pode que Edward tivesse decidido enterrar-se nesse mausoléu, mas ela não.

Ao captar um brilho branco pela extremidade do olho, deu-se a volta e viu uma criada com touca saindo nas pontas dos pés pela porta.

— Né, moça! —chamou-a.

A criada se deteve e se voltou muito devagar com uma reticência evidente.

— Sim, senhorita?

— Vêem aqui, por favor. Necessito que me ajude a abrir estas cortinas. —Grunhindo pelo esforço, Isabella empurrou um pesado banco com brocados para a janela.

Em vez de correr a ajudá-la, a criada começou a retroceder retorcendo suas pálidas e sardentas mãos e movendo a cabeça consternada.

— Não me atrevo, senhorita. O que diria o senhor?

— Poderia dizer que está fazendo seu trabalho — respondeu Isabella subindo em cima do banco.

Cada vez mais impaciente com as desculpas da criada, levantou os braços, agarrou dois punhados de tecido e atirou com todas suas forças. Em vez de abrir-se para os lados, as cortinas se soltaram de seus ganchos e caíram em uma nuvem de veludo e pó, fazendo espirrar a Isabella.

A luz do sol entrou pelas portas das janelas, dando às bolinhas de pó um brilho fascinante.

— Não deveria havê-lo feito! — gritou a criada piscando como quão animais passam muito tempo clandestinamente — vou procurar imediatamente à senhora Philpot!

Limpando-as mãos na saia, Isabella saltou do banco e inspecionou seu trabalho com satisfação.

— Parece-me bem. Porque eu gostaria de ter um pequeno bate-papo com ela.

Com outro grito contido, assustada-a moça saiu a toda pressa da habitação.

Quando a senhora Philpot entrou solenemente no salão pouco depois, encontrou à nova enfermeira do conde em um precário equilíbrio sobre uma delicada cadeira Luis XIV. A governanta só pôde olhar horrorizada enquanto Isabella dava um forte puxão às cortinas que estava sujeitando, que caíram sobre sua cabeça enterrando-a em uma nuvem de veludo verde esmeralda.

— Senhorita Swan! — exclamou a senhora Philpot levantando uma mão para protegê-los olhos do sol deslumbrante que entrava pelas janelas — O que significa isto?

Descendo de sua atalaia, Isabella sacudiu as grossas dobras de tecido. Logo, seguindo a escandalizado olhar da governanta, assentiu pesarosamente ao montão de cortinas que havia no chão.

— Só ia abri-las, mas ao ver tanto pó pensei que não seria uma má idéia as arejar um pouco.

Com a mão no chaveiro que levava na cintura como se fosse o punho de uma espada, a senhora Philpot se ergueu.

— Eu sou a governanta do Cullen Park. Você é a enfermeira do senhor. Arejar coisas não entra dentro de suas competências.

Olhando à mulher com cautela, Isabella abriu a janela. Uma suave brisa com aroma de lilás entrou na habitação.

— Pode que não. Mas o bem-estar de meu paciente sim. Que seu amo não possa ver a luz não significa que tenha que ficar sem ar fresco. Limpando seus pulmões poderia melhorar seu estado… e sua disposição.

Por um momento a senhora Philpot pareceu ficar intrigada.

Animada por suas dúvidas, Isabella começou a dar voltas pela habitação encenando seus planos com entusiasmo.

— Pensei que primeiro os criados poderiam varrer os cristais e retirar os móveis quebrados. Logo, depois de guardar tudo o que se possa romper, poderíamos pôr os móveis grandes contra as paredes para deixar um caminho em cada habitação para que o conde ande sem problemas.

— O conde passa a maior parte do tempo em seu quarto.

— E lhe culpa? — perguntou Isabella piscando com incredulidade — Como se sentiria você se cada vez que saísse de sua habitação se arriscasse a romper a tíbia ou a abrir a cabeça?

— Foi o senhor quem ordenou que as cortinas permanecessem fechadas. E quem insistiu em que se deixasse tudo como estava antes… — A governanta tragou saliva, incapaz de terminar — O sinto, mas eu não posso ir contra seus desejos. Nem posso ordenar ao pessoal que o faça.

— Então, não me ajudará?

A senhora Philpot negou com a cabeça com uma expressão de arrependimento em seus olhos cinzas.

— Não posso.

— Muito bem — assentiu Isabella — Respeito sua lealdade a seu amo e sua dedicação a seu trabalho.

Com essas palavras girou sobre seus talões, foi a seguinte janela e começou a atirar das pesadas cortinas.

— O que está fazendo? — gritou a senhora Philpot enquanto as cortinas caíam em cascata.

Isabella jogou a braçada de veludo sobre o montão e depois abriu a janela para que entrasse o sol e o ar fresco. Logo se voltou para a senhora Philpot limpando o pó das mãos energicamente.

— Meu trabalho.

— Segue com isso? — sussurrou uma das criadas a um criado de bochechas rosadas enquanto entrava nas amplas cozinhas do porão do Cullen Park.

— Temo que sim — respondeu ele roubando uma salsicha fumegante de sua bandeja e metendo-lhe na boca — Não o ouve?

Embora tivesse escurecido fazia quase uma hora, os ruídos misteriosos continuavam no primeiro piso da casa. Desde a manhã não tinham cessado os golpes, os grunhidos e o roce ocasional de um pesado móvel ao ser miserável pelo chão.

Os serventes tinham acontecido o dia como a maioria dos dias desde que Edward havia tornado da guerra: apinhados ao redor da velha mesa de carvalho frente à chaminé do comilão de serviço, recordando tempos melhores. Essa fresca noite da primavera Beckwith e a senhora Philpot estavam sentados um em frente do outro, tomando uma taça de chá atrás de outra, sem falar nem atrever-se a olhar-se aos olhos.

Depois de um ruído especialmente estridente que fez encolher-se a todos, uma das donzelas sussurrou:

— Não crêem que deveríamos…?

A senhora Philpot a olhou como um alfavaca, paralisando a pobre moça onde estava.

— Acredito que deveríamos nos dedicar a nossos assuntos.

Um dos jovens criados deu um passo adiante, atrevendo-se a perguntar o que todos estavam pensando.

— E se o ouve o senhor?

Tirando-as óculos para limpar com sua manga, Beckwith moveu a cabeça com ar triste.

— Faz muito tempo que ao senhor não lhe importa nada do que ocorre aqui. Não há nenhuma razão para pensar que esta noite vá ser diferente.

Suas palavras envolveram a todos em uma nuvem de desalento. Antes estavam orgulhosos de sua dedicação a grande casa que lhes tinham crédulo. Mas sem ninguém que visse como brilhava a madeira por seus atentos cuidados, sem ninguém que lhes felicitasse por sua eficácia para manter os chãos limpos e as chaminés com lenha fresca, não havia muitos motivos para sair de seu abatimento.

Apenas se deram conta de que uma das criadas mais jovens tinha entrado sigilosamente nas cozinhas. Depois de ir direita onde a senhora Philpot, fez um par de reverências sem atrever-se a pedir permissão para falar.

— Não fique aí subindo e baixando como uma cortiça na água, Elsie — disse a senhora Philpot — O que passa?

Retorcendo o avental com as mãos, a moça fez outra reverência.

— Será melhor que venha e o você veja mesma, senhora.

Intercambiando um olhar de exasperação com o Beckwith, a senhora Philpot se levantou. Beckwith se separou da mesa para segui-la. Enquanto saíam das cozinhas, os dois estavam muito preocupados para dar-se conta de que o resto dos criados foram detrás deles.

A senhora Philpot se deteve de repente no alto das escadas do porão, a ponto de provocar uma desastrosa reação em cadeia.

— Chsss! Escutem! — ordenou.

Todos contiveram o fôlego, mas só ouviram uma coisa.

Silêncio.

Enquanto foram de uma habitação a outra seus sapatos já não rangiam sobre lascas e entulhos. A luz da lua entrava pelas janelas descobertas, revelando que os chãos estavam limpos e os móveis quebrados se separaram em dois pulcros montões: um com as peças que se podiam salvar e o outro para jogar ao fogo. Embora seguiam estando alguns dos móveis maiores, na maioria das estadias se limpou um caminho, com todos os objetos frágeis no alto dos suportes e as prateleiras. Os tapetes com franjas ou bordas com os que alguém pudesse tropeçar-se também se retiraram contra a parede.

Em um pálido claro de lua da biblioteca encontraram à nova enfermeira de seu amo, profundamente dormida em um sofá. Os criados se amontoaram a seu redor olhando-a desconcertados.

As anteriores enfermeiras do conde tinham ocupado esse ambíguo estrato social reservado normalmente para as governantas e os tutores. Não se consideravam iguais ao dono da casa, mas tampouco se dignavam a rebaixar-se relacionando-se com outros serventes. Comiam em suas habitações e lhes teria horrorizado a perspectiva de utilizar suas suaves e brancas mãos para varrer chãos ou tirar pesadas cortinas ao jardim para as arejar.

As mãos da senhorita Swan já não eram suaves nem brancas. Suas pálidas unhas estavam rotas e sujas. Na mão direita lhe tinha formado uma ampola entre o índice e o polegar. Tinha os óculos torcidos, e com seus roncos uma mecha de cabelo que lhe tinha cansado sobre o nariz subia para cima antes de voltar a baixar.

— Devo despertá-la? — sussurrou Elsie.

— Duvido que possa — disse Beckwith em voz baixa — A pobre está esgotada. — Fez um sinal a um dos criados maiores — por que não leva a senhorita Swan a sua habitação, George? Que uma das criadas vá contigo.

— Irei eu — disse Elsie ansiosamente esquecendo seu acanhamento.

Enquanto o criado agarrava à senhorita Swan em seus fortes braços, uma das faxineiras corrigiu brandamente o ângulo de seus óculos.

Quando se foram, a senhora Philpot seguiu olhando o sofá com uma expressão indecifrável.

Aproximando-se um pouco mais a ela, Beckwith se esclareceu garganta com estupidez.

— Dou permissão ao resto do serviço para retirar-se?

A governanta levantou devagar a cabeça com seus olhos cinzas cheios de determinação.

— Eu diria que não. Ainda fica muito por fazer e não vou permitir que sigam vadiando e deixem seu trabalho a seus superiores. — Estalou os dedos aos dois criados que ficavam — Peter, você e Phillip agarrem esse sofá e ponham contra a parede. —Intercambiando um sorriso, os gêmeos se apressaram a levantar os extremos do pesado móvel — Cuidado! — advertiu-lhes — Se raiarem a madeira descontarei a reparação de seus salários e suas peles.

Voltando-se para as assustadas criadas, deu uma palmada que ressonou na biblioteca como um disparo.

— Betsy, Jane, tragam um par de faxineiras, uns trapos e um cubo de água quente. Minha mãe sempre dizia que não tem sentido varrer se não ir esfregar. E agora que temos as cortinas tiradas será muito mais fácil limpar as janelas. — Ao ver que as criadas não se moviam, começou às jogar para a porta com seu avental — Não fiquem aí com a boca aberta como um par de trutas. Venham!

A senhora Philpot se dirigiu a uma das janelas fechadas e a abriu.

— Ah! — exclamou expandindo seu peito enquanto aspirava uma baforada de ar noturno com aroma de lilás — Pode que para amanhã esta casa já não cheire como uma tumba.

Beckwith correu detrás dela.

— Perdeste o julgamento, Lavinia? O que vamos dizer lhe ao senhor?

— Não vamos dizer lhe nada. — A senhora Philpot assinalou para a porta por onde tinha desaparecido a senhorita Swan com um ardiloso sorriso nos lábios — Ela o fará.


	3. Capítulo III

Capítulo 3

_Querida senhorita Alarch,_

_Devo lhe confessar que desde que a vi pela primeira vez não pensei em nada nem em ninguém mais…_

Ao dia seguinte Edward desceu pelas escadas farejando o ar a cada passo. Abriu bem as fossas nasais, mas não pôde perceber nem um leve rastro de fresias. Pode que a senhorita Swan lhe tivesse feito caso e se foi. Com um pouco de sorte não teria que voltar a suportar sua rabugice. Essa idéia fez que se sentisse curiosamente vazio. Devia ter mais fome do que pensava.

Renunciando a qualquer intento de precaução, avançou para o salão preparando-se para o primeiro golpe na tíbia com algum móvel imóvel. A verdade era que se alegrava pela dor que lhe causaria. Cada novo arranhão ou ferida servia para lhe recordar que estava vivo.

Mas não estava preparado para o impacto que lhe esperava. Enquanto cruzava o salão sem encontrar nem um só tamborete em seu caminho, um raio de sol lhe deu totalmente no rosto. Edward se deteve cambaleando-se e levantou uma mão para protegê-lo rosto de seu deslumbrante calor. Fechou os olhos instintivamente, mas não pôde fazer nada para defender do alegre canto dos pássaros ou da brisa perfumada de lilás que lhe acariciava a pele.

Por um momento acreditou que estava ainda sonhando. Que ao abrir os olhos se encontraria em um prado verde sob as sedosas flores brancas de uma pereira. Mas quando os abriu seguia sendo de noite a pesar do traiçoeiro calor do sol em seu rosto.

— Beckwith! — vociferou.

Alguém lhe deu um golpinho no ombro. Sem pensá-lo, Edward se deu a volta e tentou agarrar a seu agressor. Embora só agarrou ar com as mãos, o azedo aroma de fresias seguia lhe fazendo cócegas no nariz.

— Não lhe hão dito alguma vez que é de má educação esconder-se de um cego? — grunhiu.

— E parece que também perigoso. — Embora a essa voz familiar faltava seu aspereza habitual, tinha uma qualidade que fazia que lhe acelerasse o pulso.

Esforçando-se para dominar não só seu temperamento, Edward deu vários passos para trás. Posto que era impossível evitar o agradável calor do sol, girou deliberadamente o lado esquerdo do rosto para afastar o som de sua voz.

— Onde diabos está Beckwith?

— Não estou segura, senhor — confessou sua enfermeira — Esta manhã parece haver uma curiosa enfermidade. O café da manhã não está preparado e a maioria dos criados estão ainda na cama.

Edward estendeu os braços e deu um giro completo sem golpear nenhum objeto em nenhuma direção.

— Então pode que a pergunta mais apropriada seja: Onde estão meus móveis?

— OH, não se preocupe. Seguem estando aqui. Mas pusemos a maioria contra as paredes para que não se tropece com eles.

— Pusemos?

— Bom, sobre tudo eu. — Durante um segundo soou quase tão confundida como se sentia — Embora pareça que os criados decidiram dar uma mão quando eu fui à cama.

Edward lançou um suspiro carregado de uma paciência exagerada.

— Se todas as habitações forem exatamente iguais, como vou saber se estou no salão ou na biblioteca? Ou no *estercolero* da casa?

Durante um maravilhoso momento conseguiu deixá-la sem palavras.

— Não tinha pensado nisso! — disse finalmente — Possivelmente deveríamos dizer a quão criados movam umas quantas peças ao centro de cada habitação para que sirvam de guias — Sua saia rangia enquanto se passeava a sua redor ensimesmada em seus planos. Edward girou com ela mantendo o lado direito para o som — Se acolchoarmos as esquinas com edredons poderia andar pela casa sem arriscar-se a fazer-se danifico. Sobre tudo se aprender a contar.

— Posso lhe assegurar, senhorita Swan, que aprendi a contar quando era pequeno.

Então tocou a ela suspirar.

— Quero dizer a contar seus passos. Se memorizar quantos passos dá para ir de uma habitação a outra, será capaz de orientar-se sem problemas.

— Será uma mudança reconfortante, porque desde que chegou você não tem feito mais que me desorientar.

— Por que faz isso? — perguntou Isabella de repente com uma curiosidade autêntica em sua voz.

Ele franziu o cenho, esforçando-se para seguir o ruído de seus passos enquanto andava a seu redor.

— O que?

— Afastar-se de mim quando me movo. Se for à esquerda, você gira à direita. E vice-versa.

Ele ficou rígido.

— Estou cego. Como pode esperar que saiba para onde vou? — Ansioso por esquivar suas perguntas, disse — Possivelmente você seja a que deva explicar por que alguém desobedeceu deliberadamente minhas ordens e tem aberto as janelas.

— Fui eu. Como enfermeira dela, pensei que um pouco de sol e de ar fresco poderiam melhorar sua… — se esclareceu garganta como se tivesse algo nela — circulação.

— Minha circulação está bem, obrigado. E um homem cego não necessita sol. Lhe recordar todas as belezas que nunca voltará a ver é bastante cruel.

— Pode que isso seja certo, mas não é justo que envolva a toda a casa na escuridão com você.

Durante um momento Edward não pôde dizer nada. Desde que havia tornado do Trafalgar, todo mundo tinha estado andando nas pontas dos pés e sussurrando a seu redor. Ninguém, nem sequer sua família, atreveu-se a lhe falar com tanta franqueza.

Voltou-se completamente para o som de sua voz permitindo que os implacáveis raios de sol lhe dessem no rosto.

— Não lhe ocorreu pensar que mantenho as cortinas fechadas não por mim, mas sim por eles? Por que teriam que me olhar à luz do dia? Eu tenho a bênção da cegueira para me proteger de minha terrível desfiguração.

A reação da senhorita Swan a suas palavras foi quão última esperava. Pôs-se a rir. Sua risada tampouco era como imaginava. Em vez de uma risada aguda era uma sonora gargalhada que lhe fez sentir-se ridículo e de uma vez lhe comoveu, demonstrando que sua circulação estava inclusive melhor do que pensava.

— É isso o que lhe hão dito? — perguntou ela rindo-se ainda enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego — Que está «terrivelmente desfigurado»?

Ele franziu o cenho.

— Não tem que me dizer isso ninguém. Pode que esteja cego, mas não sou surdo nem estúpido. Pude ouvir os médicos sussurrando sobre minha cabeça. Quando me tiraram as ataduras ouvi minha mãe e a minhas irmãs ofegar horrorizadas. E senti os cruéis olhares em minha pele quando os criados me levaram da cama do hospital a minha carruagem. Nem sequer minha família se atreve a me olhar. Por que acredita que me encerraram aqui como se fora uma espécie de animal em uma jaula?

— Pelo que tenho entendido, foi você quem fechou as portas da jaula e trancou as janelas. Pode que não seja seu rosto que assusta sua família, mas seu temperamento.

Edward procurou provas sua mão, capturando-a ao terceiro intento. Surpreendeu-lhe que fora tão pequena, mas firme.

Isabella lançou um grito de protesto enquanto atirava dela. Em vez de permitir que lhe guiasse pela casa, arrastou-a pelas escadas e o comprido corredor que albergava a galeria de retratos da família. De menino tinha aprendido todos os rincões do Cullen Park, e esse conhecimento lhe servia ainda. Levou-a pela galeria medindo suas largas pernadas até que chegaram ao final do corredor. Sabia exatamente o que veria ali: um grande retrato coberto com um lençol de linho.

Foi ele quem ordenou que tampassem o retrato. Não podia suportar que ninguém o olhasse e recordasse com tristeza o homem que tinha sido. Se não fora tão sentimental o teria mandado destruir.

Depois de procurar provas o bordo do lençol a tirou de um puxão.

— Aqui tem! O que lhe parece agora meu rosto?

Edward retrocedeu e se apoiou no corrimão da galeria, lhe permitindo que examinasse o retrato sem lhe jogar o fôlego na nuca. Não necessitava sua vista para saber exatamente o que estava vendo. Tinha olhado este mesmo rosto no espelho todos os dias durante quase trinta anos.

Sabia como jogavam a luz e as sombras sobre cada plano belamente esculpido. Sabia que tinha uma covinha muita atrativo em sua rugosa mandíbula. Sua mãe sempre dizia que lhe tinha beijado um anjo enquanto estava ainda em seu ventre. Quando uma sombra de barba dourada começou a obscurecer essa mandíbula, ao menos suas irmãs não puderam seguir lhe acusando de ser mais bonito que elas.

Conhecia esse rosto e o efeito que produzia nas mulheres. Das tias solteiras que não podiam resistir a tentação de lhe beliscar as bochechas rosadas quando era um bebê até as jovens que riam e se ruborizavam quando as saudava no Hyde Park e as belas mulheres que se metiam em sua cama por pouco mais que uma volta pelo salão de baile e um sorriso sedutor.

Inclusive duvidava que a afetada senhorita Swan pudesse resistir a seus encantos.

Ela examinou o retrato em silencio durante um bom momento.

— Suponho que é arrumado — disse finalmente com tom reflexivo — se você gostar dos homens desse tipo.

Edward franziu o cenho.

— E que tipo é esse?

Quase pôde ouvir como sopesava suas palavras.

— A seu rosto falta caráter. É alguém a quem lhe veio tudo com muita facilidade. Já não é um menino, mas tampouco um homem. Estou segura de que seria um bom acompanhante para um passeio pelo parque ou uma noite no teatro, mas não é alguém a quem me interessaria conhecer.

Seguindo o som de sua voz, Edward lhe agarrou o braço através de sua manga de lã e o girou para ele com autêntica curiosidade.

— E o que vê agora?

Esta vez não houve vacilação em sua voz.

— Vejo um homem — disse com suavidade — Um homem com o rugido dos canhões ressonando ainda em seus ouvidos. Um homem golpeado pela vida, mas não vencido. Um homem com uma cicatriz que lhe faz franzir a boca quando em realidade gostaria de sorrir. — Passou a ponta de um dedo por essa cicatriz, fazendo que ao Edward lhe pusesse a carne de galinha.

Sobressaltado pela intimidade de seu tato, agarrou-lhe a mão e a baixou entre eles.

Isabella se livrou dele enquanto sua voz recuperava seu tom enérgico.

— Vejo um homem que necessita desesperadamente barbear-se e trocar-se de roupa. Sabe? Não é necessário que ande por aí como se lhe tivesse vestido…

— Um cego? — disse com tom zombador tão aliviado como ela de voltar para um terreno familiar.

— Não tem valete? — perguntou-lhe.

Sentindo um puxão no lenço que tinha encontrado no chão de sua habitação e se pôs de qualquer maneira ao redor do pescoço, apartou-lhe bruscamente a mão.

— Despedi-lhe. Não suporto que ninguém ronde a meu redor como se fora um inválido.

Ela decidiu ignorar essa advertência.

— Não compreendo por que. À maioria dos cavalheiros de sua posição social sem problemas de vista não lhes importa estar com os braços estendidos e que lhes vistam como se fossem meninos. Se não suportar a um valete, ao menos posso dizer aos criados que lhe dêem um banho quente. A não ser que também tenha alguma objeção a banhar-se.

Quando Edward estava a ponto de assinalar que o único ao que tinha objeções era a ela, lhe ocorreu uma idéia. Pode que houvesse outro modo de animá-la a ir-se.

— Um bom banho quente não estaria mal — disse dando um tom suave a sua voz deliberadamente — Mas no banheiro há muitos riscos para um homem cego. E se me tropeço ao entrar na banheira e me dou um golpe na cabeça? E se me escorrego na água e me afogo? E se me cai o sabão? Não poderia agarrá-lo. — Voltou a procurar provas sua mão, esta vez levando-lhe à boca e pondo os lábios na sensível pele de sua palma — Como minha enfermeira, senhorita Swan, acredito que é você quem deveria me banhar.

Em vez de lhe dar uma bofetada por sua rabugice como se merecia, Isabella apartou a mão e disse com suavidade:

— Estou segura de que meus serviços não serão necessários. Um desses jovens criados estará encantado de lhe agarrar o sabão.

Em uma coisa tinha razão. De repente ao Edward tinha gostado de sorrir. Enquanto ela baixava com resolução pelas escadas, foi o único que pôde fazer para evitar rir em voz alta.

Isabella sustentou o castiçal no alto, banhando o retrato de Edward Cullen com um te pisquem velo de luz. A casa estava escura e silenciosa a seu redor, dormida, como esperava que estivesse seu amo. Depois de seu encontro o conde tinha passado todo o dia encerrado na sufocante penumbra de sua habitação, negando-se inclusive a sair para comer.

Inclinando a cabeça para um lado, Isabella examinou o retrato desejando ser tão imune a seus encantos como tinha pretendido. Embora estava datado em 1803 poderiam havê-lo pintado fazia muito tempo. O leve toque de arrogância no sorriso infantil de Edward estava suavizado pelo brilho zombador de seus olhos verdes. Olhos que olhavam para o futuro e tudo o que traria com desejo e esperança. Olhos que não tinham visto nada que não devessem ver e não tinham pago um preço por isso.

Isabella levantou a mão e passou um dedo por sua suave bochecha. Mas esta vez não houve calor nem sobressalto. Só o frio tecido burlando-se de sua triste carícia.

— Boa noite, doce príncipe — sussurrou enquanto tampava o retrato com o lençol.

O suave verdor da primavera cobria os prados ondulados. Umas esponjosas nuvens brancas sulcavam como cordeiros o céu azul bolo. O pálido sol banhava seu rosto de calor. Edward se apoiou sobre um cotovelo e olhou à mulher que estava dormindo na relva a seu lado. Uma flor da pereira pousou sobre seus cachos. Seus olhos sedentos beberam do mel dourado de seu cabelo, a suave pele de pêssego de sua bochecha, o úmido coral de seus lábios.

Nunca tinha visto um matiz tão delicioso… nem tão tentador.

Enquanto aproximava seus lábios aos dela seus olhos se abriram e seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso sonolento, fazendo mais profundos as covinhas que adorava. Mas quando ela foi unir se a ele uma nuvem passou ondulando sobre o sol e sua inevitável sombra eliminou toda a cor de seu mundo.

Envolto na escuridão, Edward se incorporou de repente na cama com o ruído de sua respiração ressonando no silêncio. Não tinha forma de saber se era de dia ou de noite. Só sabia que lhe tinham expulso de seu único refúgio da escuridão: seus sonhos.

Jogando as mantas para trás, tirou as pernas da cama e se sentou. Depois de apoiar a cabeça nas mãos tentou recuperar o fôlego e seu sentido da orientação. Não pôde evitar perguntar-se o que pensaria a senhorita Swan de seu aspecto. Nesse momento não levava nada. Possivelmente deveria ficar um lenço limpo ao redor do pescoço para não ofender sua delicada sensibilidade.

Depois de procurar provas um bom momento encontrou a bata enrugada aos pés da cama e a pôs. Sem se incomodar em atar o cinturão, levantou-se e andou pesadamente pela habitação. Desorientado ainda por seu brusco despertar, calculou mal a distância entre a cama e o escritório e se deu um golpe no pé com uma das patas da mesa que fez que lhe subisse uma forte dor pela perna. Reprimindo um juramento, sentou-se na cadeira e procurou provas o atirador de marfim da gaveta do centro.

Logo mediu o interior da gaveta forrada de veludo sabendo exatamente o que encontraria: um grosso pacote de cartas pacote com um laço de seda. Enquanto o tirava chegou ao nariz uma sedutora fragrância.

Não era colônia troca de fresias comprada a um mascate, a não ser um intenso perfume feminino com um toque floral.

Respirando profundamente, Edward soltou o laço de seda e passou as mãos pelo caro papel. As folhas estavam desgastadas e enrugadas por todos os meses que tinha levado as cartas junto a seu coração. Abriu uma delas e riscou os elegantes rasgos de tinta com a ponta do dedo. Se se concentrava o suficiente possivelmente pudesse distinguir uma palavra e inclusive uma frase familiar.

Palavras vazias. Frases sem sentido.

Apertou a mão um pouco. Logo voltou a dobrar devagar a carta, pensando que era ridículo que um homem cego guardasse cartas que já não podia ler de uma mulher que já não lhe queria.

Se é que lhe tinha querido alguma vez.

Seja como for, atou cuidadosamente o laço ao redor das cartas antes das colocar de novo na gaveta.


End file.
